


Don't leave me alone

by metherateww



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Be concerned, Lovely, Multi, T, The Pantaloon, Trees, a car a torch a death, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metherateww/pseuds/metherateww
Summary: Tyler gets lost, and its a long journey back to safetyThe light is glowing red, and controls him. Takes his strength to fight and buries it feel down where Tyler can't find it. Sometimes you need someone to bring it out and pull you through.
Relationships: Blurryface | Nicolas Bourbaki/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 6





	1. The start of a change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm new at this doing a short first chapter and I'll add more later just figuring the site out hehehe

Today isn't different. Tyler didn't feel different. The same thoughts that screamed in his brain remained. The hope and will to live rarely appearing. The light still circling him.

But today, for some reason, the light was calling him. Tyler knew he shouldn't give in. He was told that it wasn't real, but it didn't seem entirely fake. It talked to him, sounding like a voice through a television commercial.

Today, October fifth (Tyler's favorite month and day) he got in the car with the light driving and they set off for who knows where. In the back seat Tyler found a piece of glass and began to take the blade to his arm, carving a circle around his bicep, not deep enough to be dangerous but deep enough for a scar.

The light, Blurry as Tyler calls him, makes a stop by the bridge.

Tyler looks out at the water, all calm, with almost no moonlight. Blurry watches over from behind, waiting as Tyler uses his last moments of serenity to watch the water.

It's cold. And Tyler puts on a hoodie, for the sake of being warm and him being terrified of blood.


	2. The forest

"Lets go"

Tyler obeyed.

Tyler didn't look much different than anyone else he knew. He wore the same clothes, did the same things. He may have in fact seemed kind of popular because of his talent in basketball. Yet he felt different.

He looked at the bridge a last time, trusting that Blurry was gonna be the answer to his problems. He still wasn't even sure what Blurry was or why he was there and why could Tyler only see him. Either way Tyler wanted an escape. His family were nice and all but there was no such thing as feeling bad with them. You suck it up and do what you are supposed to do.

His friends were the nicest people too and know what bad mental health can do to you. Tyler's friend Josh suffered from anxiety and panic disorder and it impacted his life a great deal. His other friend Jenna was bi and her girlfriend had depression that took a toll on both of them. He hated watching his friends go through stuff and the last thing he wanted was for him to bother them with his mediocre feelings. Tyler had enough mood swings anyway to feel the complete opposite in a couple hours.

Blurry had led them to the forest where the rode ended.

" Lets go dimwit. Are you admiring the sky like a dumb girl or something? " Blurry flew past him and Tyler struggled to keep up in the dark.

"Can you slow down please? It's kind of hard to keep up" Tyler gasped, out of breath. When he looked around, Blurry was no where to be seen. "Hello?"

No answer.

"HELLO!!??" Tyler screamed out and no one seemed to hear. The forest was silent except for the echo of his voice which quickly stopped. Tyler began to get very nervous when no one was answering and he didn't see Blurry. His palms began to sweat and he could feel his heart racing more and more every time he called out without a response.

Tyler began to run, and he did not know where he was going. He could barely see and kept running into trees, one collision ending with a cut on Tyler's nose. He kept running and screaming which led to tears and a sore throat.

Tyler didn't know where he was when he stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired oof


	3. Broken glass and hazmat suits

The sunrise was beginning to fade and Tyler was left alone in the forest, when he eventually stumbled upon a cabin. The cabin was very run down, and probably hadn't been used in years. Some of the windows were shattered and moss grew on the wood in some places.

Tyler hesitated at first but eventually walked in in hopes of finding Blurry. The inside of the cabin was a mess, with pots and glass everywhere. The couches were torn up and he could see that paper littered the floor. Shards of glass lay on the floor in front of him.

"You know you want to Tyler" Blurry called from behind him, "You deserve it you piece of shit"

Tyler stared helplessly at the glass and knew he didn't want to add to the collection of scars on his body, but blurry over powered him. He picked up a piece of glass, which cut his palm in the process, and did as blurry said. Though he was terrified of blood he couldn't help but feel satisfied from the pain the cuts have him. He looked down at the bloody mess he'd made in tears.

Tyler stayed in the cabin for about two days, and during this period he had no food and added more scars to his body, and the indoors drive him insane until he burst through the window, ending up in a room full of mirrors. This room seemed to go on forever.

He picked up a bat from the floor and dragged it along as he wandered through the mirrors, weaving in and out. Tyler stood at one for a long time, not even recognizing himself. His hair was greasy and dirty with dried blood near the top and his arms were filled with cuts. His shirt had dried blood too, and honestly Tyler hoped he'd never go home. He didn't deserve the support or love of anyone else.

Tyler swung the bat at the mirror, watching the pieces fall to the floor in front of him, and stared at his distorted image and laughed. Then he weaved through the rest of the mirrors, breaking them into small pieces.

A while later he heard people calling his name and his laughter turned to fear as men in white suits were coming for him. Tyler began to run away from the men as he tried not to run into the mirrors.

"TYLER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted I haven't been feeling well but I'm back :)


	4. Chapter 4

When Tyler woke up he wasn't exactly sure where he was, but he could make out someone talking.

"Tyler. Tyler honey wake up. Tyler it's Josh." Josh said gently as Tyler began to open his eyes and everything started to clear up. " Hey honey I'm glad your up. " Josh said with an obviously forced smile.

"Where are we?" Said Tyler as he looked down to see his arms bandaged up, but his legs he couldn't see because of a blanket. Josh was right next to him on a chair holding his Tyler's hand in both of his own. He look very tired with dark circles around his eyes, his hair wasn't combed, more like sticking out in all different directions. Tyler didn't mind josh's appearance because to him his boyfriend always looked good.

"We are at the hospital. You lost a lot of blood while you ran away. " Josh said as he stroked Tyler's hair.

"Oh." Tyler said as he looked down and played with his bandage , suddenly feeling ashamed for josh's tiredness. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, okay?" Josh started but just then Tyler's mom walked in and rushed to Tyler's side, along with a nurse.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby." She said in tears. " I thought we lost you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short I know I'm sorry I just feel like shit :/ my arms hurt when I type


	5. Forget it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm busy hating myself

Tyler always forgot things. His memory was like his worst enemy. He would forget that Josh was his boyfriend and forget what he did two minutes ago or not be sure and do it again and again.

He would forget the fact he was anywhere


	6. Chapter 6

oh, I totally forgot about this until now and to be honest, I don't even remember where it was going. I could continue this if anyone cares or has any suggestions or requests. otherwise, I really have no purpose for this because I don't even remember it hahah.


End file.
